Dragon City Wiki:FAQ
FAQ is the short form for Frequently Asked Questions. FAQs are useful for common questions that have short answers. If a commonly asked question requires a page-long answer, or explanations, examples and step-by-step guide, then please use append a "Tutorial/" in front of it to show that the question has been answered in detail. A page answering a series of similar questions do not qualify as a Tutorial. This Page is intended to be for simple FAQ's regarding the use of DCW. All other FAQs and Tutorials will be categorized under Category:FAQ and linked to it. Using DCW This section deals with FAQ on how to use DCW. This is mostly for new users. How to Find a Dragon Page Note: The following instructions are written for the Browser version of DCW. There are several ways to locate a Dragon Page in DCW: 1. Search Box :There is a Search Box located on the top-right corner of most pages in DCW. Simply type in the first few letters of the Dragon's name. Select the one you want, and voila! the page you want appears. You need to know the Dragon's name to use this method. type=search 2. Address Box :If your browser shows it, you can type in the address of the Dragon page directly by replacing everything after ...wikia.com/wiki/ with the name of the Dragon. This only works if you know the correct spelling of the Dragon's name, and the capitalization is done correctly. 3. Browsing / Top Navigation :The Top Navigation has a link called "Dragons". That should be somewhat self-explanatory. 4. Browsing / Other Navigation :At the bottom of some pages, there is an alternate Navigation menu. You can click on the links to browse different dragons. 5. Browsing / Icons and Various Other Links :Some links will bring you to the Dragon Page you are looking for. These links are usually named after the Dragon. Clicking on some of the images of a Dragon brings you to its page. The Element Category Page (e.g., Flame Dragons) has several links that bring you to a Dragon's Page. There is also a list of all Dragons that possess that Element, at the bottom of every Element Category page. User Accounts Why Sign Up for an Account *DCW has an Abuse Filter (bot) that is programmed to detect, remove and block spammers/users. Bots can be programmed very well, but still make mistakes. By registering, you reduce the chance that our bot makes a mistake. *You will have a personal profile, message wall and an overview of your contributions to DCW. *You will be able to create and receive credit for personal blogs. *The credit goes towards a ranking on the achievements system. *You are allowed to create personal subpages of Special:Mypage. You can use this to create a sandbox or an personal css or js *4 days after registration, you will gain access to protected pages with an semi secured level. Most central pages on this wiki are secured up to this level. Achievements Achievements are awards for doing certain things. Not telling you what they are. It would spoil the fun. :) Achievements is actually a feature of DCW that can be turned on/off. It is currently on because it would add to the fun if you got a badge for completing some secret tasks that have been set. Note: Achievements are only available for users with accounts, obviously. The current collection leaders can be found on the page. :Also note that Achievements do not count towards Adminship, in case you are asking. How to earn a badge Experiment with different types of contributions (adding images, editing, etc), duration, and other things. If you like badges, try collecting all of them. There should be about 30 of them at the moment, although the number can be increased or decreased, and there may be changes to the system to keep everyone guessing. No, not telling you when, where or what. xD Good luck! Creating an SP Support Ticket Credits Badpeteno and Ivan Clemente ;Check the SP Bug Report Forum Before you submit a Support Ticket, it may be a good idea to check the SP "Report-a-Bug" Forum to check if there is a fix, so that you don't make yourself look foolish. xD You must log in to post on the forum. Remember to be polite at all times. SP has a policy statement/disclaimer that the Staff are not expected to entertain rude people. Bug_Report_Conversation_1.png Bug_MW.png ;Submit a Support Ticket if required #Below your open Dragon City instance, select your language and click GO. #A new tab will open. Scroll all the way to the bottom. #Where it says "Did this answer your question?" click NO. #Fill in the information -- add a picture if you have one. #Check your email for a confirmation that the ticket has been received. report 1.png support 2.png support 3.png support 4.png support reply.png FAQs in Need The following FAQs are required. If you wish to write them, please try to keep the quality high. Thanks! Incomplete *Tutorial/Breeding Exclusives Needs Review *Tutorial/Farming *Tutorial/Screenshots Complete *FAQ:How to write/submit a report to SP --> Creating an SP Support Ticket (Renamed) *FAQ:How to find a Dragon Page *Tutorial/Breeding Legends *Breed Leviathan Dragon (Tutorial - Tutorial/Breeding Rare Hybrids, Leviathan example) *Tutorial/Wiki Code *Tutorial/Videos